Futures
by SilverMist88
Summary: It has been several years since the Teen Titans disbanded. How will they deal with the disappearance of a key member? Will it hurt them more than they care to admit, or will they be willing to just turn the other cheek? And if they can find them, will they be able to save them? Or will they find someone else wearing their friend's face instead?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (sigh)

It had been twenty years since the Teen Titans had disbanded. Ten since the last time they had all gathered together for a reunion. And soon they would again-but now for a less than desirable cause. No matter how long the wait, or how disastrous the fights, it was 'Once a Titan, always a Titan.' And though it had been years since any had communicated with him, the seeming disappearance of Beast Boy was a grievous occasion indeed.

The second her plane touched down in the African airport Raven regretted it. The flight hadn't been the problem-no, her problem was the fact that she was always taking care of other peoples problems! So Beast Boy went AWOL. Hardly her concern. She hadn't spoken to him since the last Titans reunion, and that was ten years ago. Actually, she couldn't remember if she had even spoken to him at the last reunion. She probably hadn't... So why should she bother looking for the runt!? _He's just off partying somewhere and didn't bother answering his communicator._

Starfire urged her pilot to go faster. She had been in Gotham City with her fiancé, preparing for their (extravagant, and definitely over-the-top) wedding when she had gotten the news. Of course she dropped everything and ran out here! Beast Boy was her friend, and that's what friends do, although she doubted he was in any real trouble. She knew of his propensity for mischief, yes, but she also knew how much he loved 'having fun'. He probably just forgot his communicator. Of course, she wasn't complaining about it right now; Nightwing had called the entire old team together because of it, and she hadn't seen Friend Raven or Friend Cyborg in ages!

The car streaked down the dusty dirt road, leaving a billowing plume in it's wake. The driver agonized over how much dirt must be coterie his 'baby' by now-quality paved roads weren't exactly in large supply in the middle of nowhere. He promised himself that his car would get a state of the art carwash when they got back home-preferably courtesy of the green twit that had unwittingly dragged them all out here in the first place! He just HAD to go missing and scare Nightwing silly, didn't he? Just like him too! When he got his hands on the little punk... Then again, Ro-Nightwing might have a point. Sure, BB might have a tendency to just leap before he looked, but usually a couple of weeks later they'd receive a call from an apologetic and more often than not embarrassed green changeling. It had been two months since B had last spoke to any of the Titans. Dragging his thoughts back to the road ahead, Cyborg grimly pushed his foot down on the pedal, and the car leapt ahead to whatever lay on store.

Nightwing cast a look at his communicator, wishing that it would ring already, that he could call off this manhunt before it ever really began. It remained ominously silent. He knew that besides Cyborg, nobody else seemed that worried about the errant animorph, and he knew why. It wasn't that unlike Beast Boy to just up and run off. And it wasn't the first time his team-his _family_ -became concerned and began to search for him. But this was the longest he had gone without contact in at least some roundabout way from BB, and he didn't even have the excuse that he won a mission this time. He had called the changeling innumerable times, only to listen to his communicator keep ringing and ringing. The first week it was routine. The second week it was annoying. The first month was suspicious. And the end of the second month was the Stratham broke the camel's back. Something had happened Ro Beast Boy-and he'd be darned if he was just going to turn a blind eye to his brother just vanishing off of the face of the earth!


	2. Chapter 2

The room was pitch black. Or maybe it was his blindfold. He couldn't tell. Metal restraints pinned him down to the cold steel table, making him uncomfortable. Not that his captors cared. He knew better than to try to escape-better than to let them know anything. They couldn't-they _wouldn't_ -break him. Not again. He was stronger now. He could fight them this time... he sincerely hoped.

Beeping monitors startled him, and he involuntarily twitched. Almost instantly he could sense the presence of multiple other people gathered around his table. "The subject is awake." "It's about time, too. Come on. Get the tools ready for Experiment 71." "Yes sir." Instantly his blood ran cold, and he felt fear grip his heart. This wasn't an interrogation. This was his worst nightmare. He tried to stop it, tried to yell, scream, shout, plea, _beg_ _;_ anything. He couldn't wiggle his fingers. Couldn't move. Panic began to set in. Not again. _Not again!_

His consciousness darkened, then dimmed; just as the first of his tormentor's scalpels touched a long-healed scar that ran vertically down his chest. "Sweet dreams, Beast Boy..."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The T-Car jolted down rutted roads, seemingly hitting every pothole there was. "Geez, Cy, could you drive any rougher?" "It's not _me_ , it's the terrible roads out here!" "Well, I told you rural Africa. What did you expect, paved roads and huge cities?" "Actually, knowing Beast Boy, yeah kinda!" Raven and Starfire traded looks as the two boys continued arguing.

"They really are the ridiculous!" "What else is new, Star?" "Well, Nightwing and I are the engaged!" Raven decided against explaining the sarcasm to her; though she could swear she saw the hint of a mischievous smile on the alien's face. "Congratulations, Star! That's great news!" "Yes. Although I had hoped that I would share it under better circumstances." "Yeah, that would've been nice. It's all because that stupid greenie decided to play hookie and not answer his communicator" Raven was definitely on a less than pleasant mood; it was hot, the bugs were annoying, and Cyborg and Nightwing _couldn't stop arguing!_ Finally she had enough.

"Okay! Yes we get it! The runt picked probably one of the only places on Earth without running water! What did you expect from someone with a negative IQ?" she demanded. Everyone else in the car shut up quite quickly, and she wished that she had done that much sooner. "Sorry Rae. We'll shut up now." "My name isn't Rae!"

Silence descended upon the car afterwards, at least until they reached the village where Beast Boy had been living. It wasn't much-merely a collaboration of some simple stick and mud huts. Not exactly the place one would expect to find an egotistical shapeshifting green person, but then again, they are in limited supply. Meaning one.

"Alright team. Let's get this over with." Nightwing sighed. "Titans go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SilverMist88 here! Sorry that this update took so long, but I went through at least four rewrites before I was satisfied with it. I'm a picky writer:) I still don't own it either. Anyways, without further ado...**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The village was small, but evidently well-cared for. None of the huts were falling apart or collapsed, and small flower beds were well weeded and obviously strictly maintained. Several people wandered the streets; some clearly running errands or working on chores, while some just seemed to be put to socialize or simply enjoy the beautiful day. Children scampered through the streets, playing and laughing raucously in another language. Nightwing and Cyborg traded glances; not exactly the place that they'd have expected their exuberant younger friend to settle in. Then again, he was a green, pointy-eared runt that could shape shift into just about anything. Where _exactly_ they would expect to find him they themselves weren't quite sure.

"This can't be-" Nightwing was cut off abruptly by Cyborg.

"He's _green._ What if we only ever assumed he was born in America? Or he could have moved." The half logic made the former acrobat-turned-vigilante pause. Out of the entire team, he shouldn't be judging anyone on their origins.

"Yeah, you're right Cy." Pause. "The more we learn about him the more confused I get. It's been close to two and a half _decades_ , for God's sake! When will he just open up!?"

Cyborg's tone took on a more chiding note. "Oh really Dick? We're playing _this_ game? Mind answering that question yourself?" The black and blue clad hero had to admit that he had a point. However, he didn't have to do it out loud. From somewhere behind him Raven muttered irritable and presumably rolled her eyes.

"So... are we just going to stand up here looking down on the village forever, or are we actually going to get some answers? 'Cause if not, I'm perfectly okay with just leaving. Fine by me."

"Fair enough." Nightwing acknowledged. "Titans, go!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

After hunting around the village for what felt like ages, the Titans finally found a native who spoke English. Unfortunately, what they didn't find was confirmation that this was indeed the right village or any evidence of their missing friend. However, none of the people seemed scared of any of their appearances, from Raven's ( _slightly_ lighter) violet cloak and pale countenance, to Starfire's floating several inches off the ground, and last but most certainly not least Cyborg's glaringly obvious bionics. They simply accepted it. It gave them hope that maybe Beast Boy was just simply AWOL and they could simply give him a verbal lashing and leave.

"Do you know someone we're looking for? He's about _this_ tall, energetic, makes a lot of bad jokes, and he's green..." Nightwing's voice trailed off as the man nodded emphatically. "That's great! Do you know where he is?"

"No. Not uncommon for him to leave, sometimes long, sometimes short. Always returns." Cyborg felt his spirits rising as the man answered the question. Soon he was going to see BB, and it would be just like old times again!

"Can you tell us where he lives?" The conversation took an abrupt 180 as the guide merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Where does he live?" Sighing, he raised his hand and simply pointed out and away from the village. Raven noted the gesture, and immediately felt that old familiar anger rising in her. How _dare_ this man refuse to tell her where Beast Boy was? She had journeyed _miles_ to get here, and she'd be damned if some old ,am was going to stop her mow?

" _Where is he!?"_ Her voice was barely above a low whisper, although she was thankfully not 'going demonic' on them yet. Strangely enough, the man showed no fear, simply resignation as he repeated the action of pointing away... pointing to the jungle. _Of course,_ she chastised herself. _Of course he would live in a jungle._ She wanted hazard pay once this mission was over.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The jungle seemed like a very forbidding place. The tree branches and vines seemed to weave together, almost as if the jungle itself was a live entity, intent on keeping them out. Their guide had also returned to the village after showing them what they assumed was the general vicinity of Beast Boy's home. Still, there was no evident path, just rabbit trails and false leads. Though, as Nightwing bent down to examine some of the animal trails, some were more well used than others. And... here! A footprint, clearly human, stamped right into the middle of the path. It was set in mud and looked relatively fresh, almost as of they had only missed it's maker by a short while.

"Over here guys! I think I found the right trail!" The rest of the Titans gathered around the mouth of the-well, maybe _trail_ was too strong of a word, more like a path really.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get the string bean! I'll go first, since I'm the biggest." Cyborg threatened/volunteered all at once. Raven was impressed; it certainly seemed like he'd been learning.

"Yes, let us depart!" Starfire enthused. Nightwing smiled happily at her, and Raven couldn't help but pick up on the quiet glow of happiness that surrounded them. Clearing her throat, she gestured to the path.

"Let's go, then." And so they set off into the ancient jungle, none of them aware of the multiple entities that followed their every move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Yes, I took forever (sorry) but I have an excuse!** **and before you ask... hang on a minute, let me check... nope! Ownership denied!**

TTTTTTTTTTTT

The four no-longer-teenagers trekked down the path in the middle of the jungle, cursing every time they tripped over one of the numerous branches or roots in the path. And there was a lot of cursing. Despite the group being composed of some of the world's most famous superheroes and brilliant minds, they didn't seem to be able to dodge either the obstacles on the ground below them or the raking hands that reached out from the seemingly innocent vegetation that made up the jungle. With all the noise that they made, it was a wonder that they never noticed the dark figure that followed them, flitting to branch to branch overhead. Quietly it laughed to itself as it watched the Titans make a mockery of themselves, and on it's own home turf to boot! Shaking the amusement from it's mind, it resumed it's task of stalking it's prey, baring stained fangs as a low, predatory growl rumbled deep within it's throat. Soon, everything would be revealed-but first, the hunt...

TTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg led the way through the dense undergrowth. While he would have ordinarily found such a place beautiful, if nit downright striking, both the current predicament and his struggles to walk without falling on his face were completely occupying his mind. A shame, because he might have otherwise noticed the mysterious figure flitting between tree trunks...

Starfire followed Cyborg, torn between many of her emotions. She was both happy and bothered by the pace that they set; while part of her wanted nothing more than to race to the end of the path and find her friend, another part of her dreaded the moment when they either found or didn't find Beast Boy. On one hand she was elated that she would be seeing Beast Boy again soon, but on the other hand, she was inexplicably furious that her little brother had possibly managed to get himself in over his head. With all of her conflicting emotions, she was lucky that she wasn't trapped in Raven's body again. That was one of the few things she found herself agreeing entirely on right now.

Directly in front of them, the path took an abrupt turn to the right. They weren't able to see anything past that point until they actually made it around the bend, and when they did, they stopped and stared in surprise. Laid out in front of them was a quaint little clearing, with a small, ramshackle hut tucked into the far back. But that wasn't the part that took their breath away. Non, that honor was reserved by the condition of the hut. It was literally torn to shreds-splinters ranged out around it in a huge circle. The door hung crookedly off of one hinge, and deep claw marks were scored down the one side. Ominous stains marred the area, and a limp form was huddled on the ground. The Titans could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

TTTTTTTTTTT

The security guard edged his way into the dark room nervously. His heart felt like it was coming out of his mouth. Why, oh, _why_ did he have to be the one to pull the short straw!? Just guarding the prisoner's hallway was bad enough! Now they wanted him to check the very cell!? So what if they hadn't heard from the latest interrogater yet! That didn't necessarily mean he was dead! Then again, considering who was in the cell... The man gulped and continued edging forward.

The room was dark and creepy. Fumbling for the light switch, the guard could only gasp when his hand encountered mot the switch, but instead a huge, gashed out section of wall. It felt like something with claws had taken a swipe at it. _Maybe there was some sense in saying that the prisoner escaped after all..._ His hand dropped to his belt, and he switched on the flashlight that was there. Shining it on the table where they had last held the captive. But it was not him that occupied the harsh metal object now. It was a man, yes, but the man certainly wasn't breathing. More claw marks decorated his chest. Panting with fear, the guard shuffled towards the prone body, tensed and waiting for the surely inevitable attack. Yet nothing happened. Letting his guard down slightly, he inspected the corpse. Pinned to his fallen comrade by means of an elegant, jewel-studded knife was a note. After reading , the man screamed shrilly and made a desperate dash towards the door.

He didn't make it halfway before a shadow detached itself from the wall and permanently silenced him.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Congratulations, you actually managed to catch me this time! We should play again soon... this little game was quite_

 _amusing and entertaining in the beginning, but I'm afraid that I am growing quite bored by your antics. Not to mention a little_

 _annoyed. Consider this your first warning. Oh, and before I forget, say hello to the family for me! I'm sure that they would just_

 _ love to find out about your... how should I say this... 'side job'. Should I tell them? And how? Hmm... Maybe in person?_

 _Your_ dearest _friend,_

 _Changeling_


End file.
